


Road Home

by ismellitblue



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF Bulma, BAMF Vegeta, Bulma and Vegeta are made for each other, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Get Together, Happy Ending, Running Away, Vegebul, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Vegeta gets on a bus, quits his job and meets THE WOMAN--just not in that order.





	Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ.

The glass in front of Vegeta blurred,doubling and tripling and he brought his hand down a few times until his fingers finally settled around it.He promptly chugged down the contents.

Ah!Success.

He looked at the glass,giving it a superior look before putting it down-the glass shattered.

“Hey, buddy,that’s being added to your tab,”The bartender said,but Vegeta paid him no mind.

Years of blood and sweat,and the old man handed the company over to Tarble-_Tarble_ of all people, and all Vegeta got was a thank you.

“_I’m sure you’ll be there to guide your brother as you’ve done for me all these years-your_ _dedication is an admirable quality Vegeta_,”He’d looked over at his pale faced brother,at his smug stepmother, and at his indifferent father,and Vegeta had walked out of the boardroom without a word.For once his fiery temper had failed him, and he’d been overcome by a zen calmness.

He’d typed out his resignation in a matter of minutes, and had gone down to HR to deliver it personally-scarring the day lights out of Krillin(a man who’d been there as long as Vegeta,despite the fact that Vegeta liked pretending he didn’t know his name).

“Don’t worry about serving notice-I’ll wrangle it-you’ve never taken time off,and I can use those days to fill in two weeks-I’ll have your severance ready by the end of the day,”Krillin had put a hand on his shoulder then, and in a moment of weakness-Vegeta had let it stay.

He had no personal effects in his office,so he’d walked off with just his briefcase-looking for all the world as though he were going to a business meeting.That should have been it, but because in Vegeta’s life, he’d come to find that terrible things happened to him in twos…

_His mother died,his father remarried._

_He met his stepmother, his brother was born._

_He prepared to hate the baby, he ended up almost liking the soft hearted fool._

…His second upset of the day came the moment he stepped outside Saiyajin Enterprises.The CEO of Cold enterprises had been standing there in all his reptilian glory.What had followed was an hour of the man leering at Vegeta while offering him any position he wanted in his company-_in_ _exchange_ _for_ _Saiyajin_ _secrets_ _of_ _course_.Vegeta wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten out of the meeting, but his bruised knuckles,and the ache in his ribs and stomach were pretty good indicators.

Shrugging off the pain,he lifted a glass of something muddy brown and swallowed it in one gulp.

“Barkeep!Another,”

“I’m sorry,sir, but were closing,”

He ended up walking all the way to his penthouse,then he stood outside the building, not feeling like going in.The place had been an eighteenth birthday present-the rich man’s version of kicking a kid out.The only person who’d come to visit him there was Tarble, and he’d kept coming no matter how many times Vegeta kicked him out.

Not feeling like looking at his spartan rooms,he kept walking, and somehow he made it to one of his secret safety deposit boxes.

Before he’d started making his own money and was more secure,threats of-_I’ll_ _cut_ _you_ _off_-had been common, and as a safety blanket, Vegeta had started keeping cold hard cash all over the city.

He’s not going anywhere, but he still takes the bag,and walks out.It’s crazy,and its foolish, but the illusion of freedom had always kept him grounded.And with the buzz of alcohol still buoying him, he walked towards the nearest bus stop-knowing full well he wouldn’t have the guts to get on.

Despite it being two o’clock in the morning-the bus stop wasn’t empty.Vegeta stalled for a bit,considering going back,but it wasn’t yet sunrise.In the cover of darkness he could entertain his foolishness.With the sunrise,he’d go back,mope for a bit and then start looking for another job(not that he needed it), but it was still dark out,and he was allowed to dream for a bit.

He sat next to the hooded woman,and greeted her with a grunt.She didn’t reply,nor did she look his way and Vegeta counted that as a plus-on a good day his conversation skills were limited to _hello_ and _goodbye_.

Half an hour into his wait for the bus going nowhere,the woman finally addressed him and the hairs on his neck stood up.

“_Vegeta_?”How did she know his name, he turned ready to eviscerate her and send her running-he didn’t have time for gold diggers who recognized him from the press and thought they stood a chance.

Wide blue eyes peeked out at him,and strands of equally blue hair escaped from beneath her hoodie, and Vegeta’s insults died in his throat.

“_Woman_?”She huffed,her back straightening.

“My name is Bulma-you jerk!Would it kill you to remember it,”She pulled her hood back,fully exposing her face,and Vegeta’s gaze met the red rimmed eyes of the Capsule Corp heiress.

“Woman, you look like a drowned rat!If only the paparazzi could see you now,”She pulled her toolbox(really!) to her chest,and glared at him.

“Like you’re any better-what happened,did you lose a fight with the doorknob on your way to the little boys room,”

“Woman-you’re shorter than me-don’t make jokes about your vertical superiors,”He turned his nose up at her.

“Please-that’s only because of your hair, if-”A car honked,breaking off their argument, and reminding them both of where they were.

“Life’s not going too great for you either huh?”She said softly, and Vegeta found himself looking anywhere but at her.

“Yamcha and I broke up,”He gave her a disbelieving look,she and that weakling broke up every Sunday and were back together on Monday.

“For real this time, and I’m just so tired Vegeta-I don’t want to go back to him,”

“It’s an endless merry-go round, and I’m sick of it.I’m sick of all the airhead girls I hang out with, sick of the board looking at me like I’m an idiot despite the fact that they rely on me and my Dad’s inventions-and I’m so done with everyone expecting me to fit a role-_I’m done_,”By the end of her rant,she was crying,and Vegeta’s own eyes were suspiciously moist-she was right,and he too was tired.

“My father finally stepped down, he gave his power over to Tarble,”He offered and she gave him a disbelieving look.

“What!But you’ve been running that company since we were in our teens.Fifteen years!fifteen years and that’s it!”Her anger on his behalf was almost endearing(he knew there was a reason he liked sitting next to her during boring galas).

“It’s done woman,let it go,”  
“Why do you let him walk all over you, you don’t take anyone’s nonsense,but when it comes to your Dad-”

Vegeta cut her off“I’m tired too,I can’t keep doing this anymore,my place in my father’s life faded long ago,and I’m done trying to hang on to something that doesn’t exist,”He startled at his own words,he’d been thinking them for a long time,but he’d never said them.But now that they were out,he knew there was no going back.

If he said something,he meant it and Vegeta had too much pride(the woman called it ego),to go back on his word.

What could generously be called a bus made its way to them.It huffed and puffed,looking like it would die on the spot, but it still kept going.It was the type of bus never seen in the city during daylight-the kind that went to places so far away from civilization, they only got signal for one radio station.

They looked at the bus, then at each other.

It was crazy-and quite possibly the dumbest thing either of them had ever done.But at four o’clock in the morning, two members of the most powerful families in the world boarded a bus headed to a place only the driver could pronounce.


End file.
